Electronic messaging and notification systems have been evolving over time, particularly in the last two decades. Much of this development has been due to the expansion of electronic networking, including the Internet, and the incorporation of more sophisticated capabilities in personal portable wireless communication devices (WCDs), for example, smartphones, tablets, mini tablets, etc.